


Play Rough and Tumble

by MercurialTenacity



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Consent Play, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Groping, Humiliation, Kissing, Multi, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Power Struggle, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Rape Fantasy, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slut Shaming, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity
Summary: Tina pauses before knocking on Graves’ door, taking a moment to collect herself and draw up the character she’s been so eagerly anticipating.  She lets it settle over her, knowing that on the other side of the door Graves will be doing the same.Every time they do something like this Tina gets jitters, anticipation mixed with nerves and turning to excitement inside her.  It’s a strange feeling, but it’s exactly what she needs.  All of this is exactly what she needs.





	1. Chapter 1

Tina waits with anticipation as the room empties out around her on Friday evening.  It doesn’t take long for her fellow aurors to find their ways home, but for Tina it feels like it might as well be forever.  Far from being exhausted at the end of the work day, her excitement builds; they’ve planned this carefully, she’s been looking forward to it for a week, and she thinks she might explode if O’Connell doesn’t just go home, Mercy Lewis.

But finally,  _ finally, _ O’Connell packs up his briefcase, throws an amicable “evening, Goldstein” her way, and leaves her blessedly alone.

It could be any moment now.

Tina’s heart leaps when the memo flutters onto her desk, and she unfolds it quickly.  It’s a single line, and that’s all that’s required.

_ Report to my office immediately. _

_ \- Director Graves _

Tina flushes at the impersonal tone and she rises from her desk at once.  Her heels click on the marble floor, and the distance of the corridor to Graves’ office seems to stretch out impossibly before her.

She pauses before knocking on Graves’ door, taking a moment to collect herself and draw up the character she’s been so eagerly anticipating.  She lets it settle over her, knowing that on the other side of the door Graves will be doing the same.

Every time they do something like this Tina gets jitters, anticipation mixed with nerves and turning to excitement inside her.  It’s a strange feeling, but it’s exactly what she needs.  All of this is exactly what she needs.

She knocks.

“Enter.”

Graves is just looking up from paperwork as Tina opens the door, and he glances up at her to beckon her inside.

“You asked to see me, sir?”

“That I did.”  Graves runs his eyes over her in an appraising look which makes Tina shiver.  His gaze is casual and yet penetrating, and Tina shifts uncomfortably.  “You're a very attractive woman, Miss Goldstein.”

“I… s-sir?”

Graves’ eyes darken at the tremor in her voice, and Tina nearly gasps at the bolt of arousal that surges through her.

“Come here.”

“I don’t…”

“Now.”

Slowly, as though helpless, Tina does.  Each step rings out on the office floor as she goes to stand in front of Graves, and she swallows hard when she comes to a stop in front of him.  He gestures for her to step behind his desk, and she does.  She knows what’s coming but she lets her thoughts swirl as though she doesn’t, as though she’s hesitant and cautious and doesn’t know what Graves wants from her.

Graves smiles lazily at her and reaches forward from his chair to caress her inner thigh.  Tina trembles under his touch, and she can see his satisfaction at her reaction.

His fingers start at the inside of her knee, brushing just lightly, almost a tickle.  He circles over the skin there for a moment and when Tina doesn’t protest, only looks at him with wide eyes, he drags his fingers higher.  Every inch makes Tina’s skin tingle, hypersensitive to his touch as he strokes her.  His hand moves with agonizing slowness, tracing up to mid thigh before he stops and strokes down to her knee again, and Tina whimpers.

“Good girl,” Graves murmurs.  “So eager, hmm?”

Tina shakes her head, flushing as humiliation crawls through her, but Graves pays no mind to her denial.

Graves lets his blunt fingernails scrape over her as he brings his hand up again, slow and deliberate.  He doesn’t stop his caress this time, continuing to explore her as his hand travels higher, fingers tracing little swirls and circles into her skin.  Tina clenches her jaw and looks away, and Graves makes a low hum in his throat.

Her skirt has gathered over his hand, held up in a way which makes Tina want to squirm with shame.  She doesn’t dare speak.  Graves’ fingers have found the crease of her leg and he pauses there, stroking, so very close to touching her so much more intimately.

One finger brushes along her slit, pressing through her panties, and Tina cries out as a burst of sensation arcs through her, too intense and too sudden, sending a shock along her nerves _. _

She takes a step back but Graves catches her, rising quickly and wrapping an arm around her waist to tug her close against his chest. 

“You should hear the way people talk about you,” he growls.  “What the boys around the office wouldn’t give to see under that skirt.” 

“What are you doing?  Sir - stop!”  Tina struggles futilely in Graves’ grip, and she lets the adrenaline flood her system.

“Be quiet girl,” Graves snaps, and he brings a hand up to cup her breast.  He squeezes her gently, rubbing deep circles through the fabric of her shirt and bra, and he makes a noise low in his throat.  “So soft.”  Tina feels her nipple harden under his palm and she knows that he feels it too, his slow, sharp smile making it obvious that he enjoys the way her body is responding.

He keeps fondling her, fingers tracing the bump of her nipple and the underside of her breast before falling on the bare skin revealed by her open collar.  His fingers slide just under the hem, finding the top of her bra and running a finger along it, before he begins to pop open the buttons down her front. 

“No, no…” Tina moans, but he doesn’t slow.  He tugs the fabric from her shoulders to let it pool around her elbows, and sucks in a breath at the sight of the lace on her bra, framing her breasts.

“Such gorgeous tits.”

“No!”  With one last desperate twist she tries to pull away, but she gets nowhere.  Graves spins her around so her back is pressed to his chest and slowly, savoring the moment, he lifts her breasts free from her bra.

There’s nothing Tina can do to stop him and she bites her lip as he massages her, rolling her breasts in his hands and making heat seep through her chest.  Graves pinches her nipples and Tina makes a tiny, choked off sound that sticks in her throat.  He tugs and she feels it to her core, head falling back against his shoulder.

“That’s it, that-a girl.  See how easy those thoughts empty out of your head?”

Tina nods, trapped, helpless for anything else to do.  His attention to her breasts does feel nice, it feels  _ so _ good, having his warm hands caressing her.

“Just relax, you love it.”

Tina doesn’t feel like she’s supposed to love it, but it’s hard to think.  The sensations in her body cloud her mind, making it difficult to concentrate on anything at all.  A small moan escapes her, and Graves chuckles.  She feels his breath against her neck, her cheek, his lips so close to her skin.

The wet press of his lips beneath her ear surprises her and she jerks in his arms before settling again, head falling to the side automatically to give Graves better access.  He kisses down her neck to her bare shoulder, open mouthed and unrestrained, the hotness of his mouth contrasting dizzyingly with the cold that hits her wet skin as he moves on.  He uses just a hint of teeth, enough to make her shiver, each scrape over her skin connecting to a current deep inside her.

“Well?” he whispers into the shell of her ear, breath tickling her.  “Do you still want me to stop?”

“I - I -  _ Ohh…” _  Tina’s voice comes out high and breathy, and she blushes to hear how she sounds.  

Like she wants this.  Like she’s the slut Graves says she is.

His grip on her tightens and he pulls her in closer, rolling his hips against her backside.  She can feels the hardness there beneath his pants and she whimpers, alarm cutting through the arousal pooling in her.

“Not - not that, please sir,” she gasps.

“Oh, so you like having your titties played with -” he pinches her nipple hard, making her yelp “- but nothing else?  You thought you could come here and ask me to play with your tits and not get fucked?”

That… had she asked for it?  She didn’t think she had, but maybe… everything is so fuzzy, it was only a few minutes ago but she doesn’t remember.  It feels good, maybe she would have asked for it.

“Well?  Are you going to be good?”

Wordlessly, eyes half closed as she leans back against Graves’ chest, Tina nods.

“You’re going to love having my dick inside you, baby doll.  With a body like yours, how could you not?”

Tina whimpers as Graves grabs her around the waist, but she doesn’t protest.  She agreed to it when she asked him to play with her tits, she can’t say no.  In one fluid movement he swings her around and sets her on top of his desk, papers already cleared away, and she clings to his shoulders.

Graves pulls away her shirt entirely, unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the floor.  His hands are all over her, kneading her ass, stroking the curve of her waist, rubbing circles into the small of her back.  He brings one hand back up to grope her breast, lifting it and squeezing, and Tina moans.  Graves takes advantage of her parted lips to capture her mouth, licking into her without preamble and sealing his lips over hers.  

Tina’s mouth falls loose as Graves explores her, licking in deeply, his tongue finding hers and filling her mouth with heat.  She makes a muffled sound of pleasure against him and he catches her lower lip between his teeth, tugging gently and drawing out a gasp.

When Graves pulls back a long string of saliva connects them, stretching until it breaks and falls against Tina’s chin, cold.  She looks up a him with big, wet eyes, lips parted and cheeks flushed, his hands still on her breasts, and she feels utterly debauched.  Graves smiles at her approvingly, eyes dark with lust.

“Silly girl.”

He wastes no time with the rest of her clothes, fingers quickly undoing the fasten of her skirt and dragging it down her hips, one hand on her ass to lift as he drags the fabric out from beneath her.  Tina is left sitting in her panties and stockings, flushed hot and clinging desperately to Graves’ touch for something to ground her.  He noses at her neck softly, licking and sucking at the base before he gathers her in his arms and lays her back against his desk.  She grasps at his shoulders but he seizes her wrists with a tut, positioning her arms above her head and leaving her breasts on display.

She tosses her head from side to side, lost and uncertain, and Graves lays a hand on her abdomen to anchor her.  

“Hush,” he murmurs.  “You’re being so good.  Just stay still and let me have you, hmm?  Your body needs it, you know that.  Let me take care of you.”

Slowly, Tina nods.  She stills as Graves strokes over her side and down her hip, comforted by the calm surety of his voice.  Her body relaxes against the desk, shivering as Graves’ touches turn teasing.

“There you go.  Good girl.”

Graves strokes over her thighs and calves, lifting each leg as he peels her stockings down, fingers brushing her skin as he does so.  He handles her like a fragile, delicate thing, and it makes Tina feel helpless.  

His fingers fall on the lace waistband of her panties, pausing, and making Tina’s breath hitch with anticipation.  He waits like that, fingers playing over her and stretching the moment until  _ finally, _ a smile curling around his lips, he pulls them down from her hips. Tina moans as she feels the fabric sliding down her thighs, following the rest of her clothes to the floor.

She lies there naked before him, stripped bare beneath his gaze, eyes closed and body soft.  Graves lays his hands on her thighs and she goes unresistingly, allowing him to open her legs.  He trails his fingers over her mound before stroking her slit, feeling her hot, wet folds and making her hips jerk.  He touches her for a long moment, coating the tips of his fingers in her slick, before he moves to press his index finger against her entrance.  He pushes into her easily, fucking her unresisting pussy open on one finger, and he laughs at the way her thighs quiver.  She can feel him deep inside and it’s nowhere near enough, serving only to make her tremble and shake with mounting need.  Humiliation creeps into her at being used this way.  Graves rubs against her soft insides as though exploring her, enjoying the feel of her heat around his finger, and her cunt tightens and spasms uncontrollably as she feels him move within her.

At long last he pulls out, leaving her aching, finger glistening with her slick.  He stands between her spread legs and leans over her, pressing his finger to her lips.

“Lick,” he says.  “I want you to taste how eager you are.”

Tina does, tentatively at first with quick little licks, and she lets Graves push past her lips to rest his finger on her tongue.  She suckles then, licking her own slick off of him and letting him fuck her mouth.  She can’t imagine the image she must make, naked on Graves’ desk, sucking her own taste from his finger and squirming desperately for him to touch her.

At long last he lays his hands back upon her thighs, finger still wet with her saliva.  She expects fingers at her entrance, the sound of a zipper, but they don’t come - Graves kneels between her legs and her whole body jerks when his tongue presses to her slit, soft and warm and wet, pushing into her folds.

Tina moans unabashedly, hips rolling up as much as Graves will allow.  He spreads the lips of her pussy with one hand, allowing him to lick in deeper, finding her entrance and licking a stripe up to her clit.  He licks up the underside of it and circles it with his tongue, making her shake, wetness gushing from her, before he sucks it into his mouth.  He envelopes her, an unrelenting suction that makes her wail, his free hand massaging her.  

He releases her and she forces in a shuddering breath, fingers gripping the edge of the desk above her head for some semblance of an anchor.  Graves works his tongue back down to her entrance, licking over it once, twice, before working his tongue inside.  Tina’s eyes roll back to feel herself opened up that way on the muscle of Graves’ tongue, her entire being focused on the feeling of him between her legs.  She’s close, so so close she could come with the slightest move from Graves, balanced and teetering on the edge.

His tongue is replaced with two fingers as his attentions return to her clit, lapping and sucking, and when the barest hint of teeth brush against it Tina can’t hold back from voicing her pleasure anymore.

“ _ Oh! _  Oh fuck, oh  _ Christ -” _

Graves pulls back and Tina whines, trying to push herself forward and bring her pussy back to his lips, but he holds her hips firm.  She was nearly there, another moment more -

“You will keep a civil tongue in you, girl.  I don’t want to hear any woman speak that way.”

“Sir, please -  _ please, _ it feels so good, please don’t stop.”  Tina’s cunt is on fire, burning with the lack of stimulation, she  _ needs _ Graves’ tongue back on her, she’ll do anything.

“If I hear you speak that way again I will fuck you raw and you won’t come at all.  You’re making a disgrace of yourself, writhing on my desk like a whore.  Do you want me to treat you like one?”

The words hit Tine like a wall.  She doesn’t know what she’s supposed to do and she’s humiliated, it had felt good that was all, that was why she’d said it.  She hadn’t meant to be vulgar, and she wilts under Graves’ look of disgust.

“I - I’m sorry sir, I’m so sorry -”

“Bitch,” Graves spits.  “You couldn’t be decent if you tried, you don’t have a thought in your head.  Just a filthy little harlot whose body needs to be fucked.”  He thrusts two fingers back inside her roughly, making her cry out.  “A decent woman wouldn’t let a man stick his fingers up her pussy.  She wouldn’t beg to have her tits played with.  But you - you’re not a woman, are you?  You love it.  You’re a toy, a plaything, a needy little body that barely has a brain once a man gets ahold of you.  You’re lucky it’s me.  I’m surprised someone hasn’t already stripped you at your desk for the whole department to see, it’s not like you would have fought it.  You think they let bitches like you be aurors?”

Tina’s gone.  She’s exactly what he says; a body that wants to be played with, a pussy that needs to be fucked on his dick, tits that need to be groped, it’s her very nature to be used.  She nods along to his words, eyes blown wide, unable to speak, desperate to be taken the way she should be.

Graves’ hands leave her and after a half moment the head of his cock presses to her slit, rubbing, teasing, making her squirm and revealing how urgently she wants it inside her.

With agonizing slowness Graves pushes inside and Tina feels her cunt stretching around him, body yielding.  She moans with every inch of it until  _ finally _ she’s full, she can feel Graves in her very center, so deep inside.  She can’t think through the fullness in her cunt, body reacting on pure instinct as Graves starts to thrust.

He fucks her mercilessly with deep, hard strokes that shake her to her core.  She can feel herself being taken and she gives in to it, letting him use every piece of her for his pleasure.  Her cunt grips him reflexively as though trying to draw him in further and he groans with it, slamming into her, making her cry out with each thrust.

All at once she’s falling over the edge to orgasm, the almost violent wave of pleasure taking her by surprise and blotting out everything else.  Graves’ cock fills her, pressing against her insides just right, and he fucks her through it as her back arches off the desk, her legs twitching, mind blank as overwhelming bliss races along her nerves.

The pleasure turns sharp when Graves doesn’t stop, fucking her in pursuit of his own satisfaction and uncaring of Tina’s comfort.  Her squirms turn to struggles as her body tries to escape the overstimulation, but Graves just growls and tightens his grip on her hips enough to bruise.  He drags her back onto his cock and Tina doesn’t even really protest being fucked, she just wants a respite, a moment of rest to recover from the sensations, but she can’t have it.

She loses track of how long it goes on, aware only of the feelings in her body and Graves’ moans of pleasure above her, the names he calls her as he fucks her.

Graves’ hips still after one last brutal thrust and she can feel his cock twitching deep within her.  His come pools inside her, filling her completely, and she knows beyond measure that she’s his.

He collapses overtop of her, body blanketing hers and trapping the heat between them, the roughness of his clothes scratching against her bare skin.

They lay like that, breathing for long moments before Tina starts to cry.

It starts slowly at first, a sniffle into Graves’ shoulder, but once the hot tears start falling she can’t stop them.  It’s like something inside her has released and she can’t stop it pouring out - she doesn’t want to stop it.  She clings to Graves as though drowning, burying her head in his shoulder as the sobs wrack her body, and he slides his arms underneath her to hold her close.

“Sssh baby, ssh.  You were so good for me after all, hmm?  You let me use you just right.  Such a good girl for me, you did it just right.”

He keeps murmuring to her, comforting words that lose their meaning behind the soothing tone, calling her  _ his, good girl, sweet girl. _

Eventually her awareness starts to creep back in, along with the feelings of being too hot, overstimulated, sticky.  When she’s calmed Graves pulls back, helping her to sit up and keeping a hand on her as he picks up her clothes.  He drapes her shirt around her shoulders, leaving her bra and panties where they fell, helping her to dress and doing the buttons up her front.  He guides her to step into her skirt, slides her stockings up her legs and eventually pulls her to standing, helping her to lean against him.

She can feel his come sliding out of her, mixed with her own wetness and dripping down the insides of her thighs, and she shivers to think of being filled so deeply.

“Let’s get you home, baby girl.”

“Yes sir,” she mumbles, floating in his embrace and basking in the attention, a vulnerable, exhausted peace settling over her.

She hums as Graves steps her into her shoes, and she snuggles in against him as he prepares to apparate them both home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with bonus Newt XD

Tina moans into Graves’ shoulder, hands fisted into his shirt.  She feels as though she’s burning up, naked skin hot against his clothed body, the cool air of his office making her feel flush with fever.

“Oh, look at you,” Graves growls in her ear.  “Look how much you need my fingers inside you, you’re just writhing for it.”

And Tina is.  She’s pressed against him and squirming on his fingers as they pump in and out of her, hopelessly aroused with her clothes pooled on the floor around them.  Graves’ fingers are so satisfying inside her, filling and stretching her just right.  The slightest touch on her clit and she could come, all she needs is the brush of his thumb but he denies it, making a mess of her and making her fall to pieces in his arms.

She moans with every dirty thing he whispers in her ear, each reminder of how needy her body is and how she was made just for fucking.  It sends shivers through her, robs her of her ability to think, and she’s lost in a haze of arousal when she hears the door to Graves’ office open.

“Mr Graves, I have the - the -  _ uh _ .”

Newt stutters to a stop at the sight of them, and Tina turns her head against Graves’ chest to see the utter look of shock on his face as he stands in the doorway.

Graves’ fingers slow within her but he doesn’t pull out, and Tina can’t imagine the image she makes standing here naked with Graves’ fingers buried in her pussy.

And then she can’t think of very much at all as Graves’ fingers rub just right inside her, caressing her inner walls and making her moan loudly despite her situation.  Graves doesn’t stop this time and he murmurs in her ear, voice pitched loud enough for Newt to hear.

“Can you see what a slut you are?  Moaning like that for every man in the room?  I bet you’d love to feel his hands on you too, stroking you, taking you.  It’s not just me, any man’s touch and you lose your pretty little head.  Would you like to feel his cock?  You want him inside you, filthy girl?”

Tina comes with a surprised cry, her orgasm hitting her unexpectedly and washing over her, cresting and breaking and making her whimper, helpless against the pleasure.

Tina falls against Graves’ chest, legs trembling and unable to support herself, staying upright only by Graves’ firm arm around her waist.  He turns her around to display her to Newt, exposing her before him.

“Look at her, Scamander,” Graves growls, and Newt does.  His eyes travel the length of her, lingering in places that make her burn with shame.  Newt swallows, and he steps inside and closes the door.

Graves lifts Tina’s soft body easily, placing her on the desk and arranging her for display, ignoring her half formed attempts to hide against him.  He keeps one arm wrapped tight around her waist and the other on her knee, keeping her from closing her legs and holding her open for Scamander’s view.

“Come here,” Graves says.  “Touch her, the lewd little thing loves it.”

Newt looks overwhelmed with arousal, his flush seeming more from lust than embarrassment now.  He crosses the room as though transfixed by the sight of Tina, eyes sweeping over her body, his eagerness plain.  He steps up to the desk and looks to Graves one last time for permission before he begins to explore her.

Tina can’t breathe, hardly able to believe what’s happening.  They’d talked about it but she’d had no idea whether Graves would actually do it.  Whether Newt would accept.  But he’s here, now, about to touch her, and she’s never been more turned on in her life. 

He starts at her ribs, softly tracing the lines there, stroking over her skin and making her bite her lip.  She watches as his hands move across her body, feeling the soft warmth of her and going where they will.  When he caresses the underside of her breasts, cupping them and feeling the softness in his hands she lets out a shaky moan, tipping her head back against Graves’ shoulder and turning her gaze away.

“She has beautiful tits,” Scamander murmurs.  Graves makes a low noise of agreement, and Tina flushes with both humiliation and arousal to be talked over that way.

Newt’s touches are almost reverent, as though he can’t quite believe he’s allowed to touch her like this.  It’s different from the quality of Graves’ touches - Graves’ are more demanding, though no less gentle.  Her breath catches when his fingers find her nipples, tugging experimentally as though just to see her reaction.  She nuzzles her head into Graves’ shoulder, glad to feel him sturdy at her back, and he places a soft kiss on the side of her neck.

Newt seems pleased by her response, squeezing and rolling her nipples between his fingers, and she presses into it automatically, relishing the tingling it sparks in her chest and seeking deeper sensation.  Graves chuckles in her ear, breath tickling her skin.

“That’s it, such a little slut.”

He repeats his kiss to her neck, lips mouthing over her skin with just the hint of teeth, and Tina finds herself torn between pressing back into Graves and forward into Scamander.  She whines with need and frustration, body sensitive after having come only minutes before, amplifying every touch yet still making her crave more.

Graves tightens his arm around her waist, deepening his kisses in a reminder that it’s not for her to decide.  Graves knows what her body needs better than she does, and he’ll give it to her.  

Tina can’t stop the breathy moans that fall from her lips, the little gasps each time Scamander interrupts his massage of her breasts with a quick pinch or tug at her nipples.  The image she must make for them, naked and squirming atop Graves’ desk between the two clothed men - exactly like the slut Graves says she is.  She has two different men’s hands on her, playing with her, thoughts gone under their attentions and her body open to them.

“You see, Scamander?  She’s desperate for it, she’ll give it up for any man who wants it.”

“Yes,” Newt breathes.  “God, she’s so lovely.”

Tina makes a tiny noise of denial which is nearly lost amongst her moans, but Graves doesn’t miss it.

“Hush, girl.  You’re lucky you have me to take care of your body.  Without a man to control you you’d let anyone touch you, you couldn’t resist.  Can you imagine it?  Wandering around MACUSA with your pussy dripping, begging any man who saw you to play with you tits, to shove his fingers inside you.  Isn’t that right?”

Tina nods, helpless and hopelessly aroused.  It’s so much easier to relax into the touches, to do as Graves says, even as she burns through with shame.  He’s taking care of her, she’s so lucky to have him.

Newt’s eyes go wide at Graves’ words, unaccustomed to hearing him talk in such a way.  But he can’t deny the effect it has on him, the way Graves’ voice makes his clothes feel as though they cling too tightly to his skin, the way it makes him want to do more than touch Tina, to absolutely ravish her.

And Tina… she loves it.  Newt can see it in the way she curls against Graves and how she pushes into every touch, hear it in the way she moans, feel it in the heat that radiates off her body.  He’s in awe of her, the way she so fully enjoys being used like this.

He doesn’t realize his hands have stopped moving until Tina whimpers before him and he catches a mocking, almost indulgent smile from Graves which makes him flush again.

Tina lets out a breath when she feels Newt’s hands resume their motions, relieved for him to continue.  He could play with her like this forever and she wouldn’t mind.  She never wants it to stop, being held here between the two of them and touched like this.

Tina makes desperate little noises when Newt leans his head down, his warm breath light against her nipple, his lips so close to her sensitive skin.  When she feels the wet press of his tongue it’s as though liquid bliss pools inside her.  He circles her areola before pressing a wet, open mouthed kiss to her nipple, warm hands holding her torso in place, keeping her secure.

Even with him anchoring her it’s nearly too much.  Tina finds her hand rising up to twist in Newt’s hair in search of some sort of purchase, some grip on the wash of sensations flooding through her.

With a quick movement Graves captures her wrist and pins it back to her side, not allowing her the slightest hint of control.  Her fingers curl against the desk until Graves quiets her, pressing kisses to her jaw as his thumb smoothes over the inside of her wrist, murmuring in her ear.

“Being so good for me, so good for both of us.  Such a good girl, hmm?  Let him have you.”

Tina nods, eyes closed and lips parted, focusing on Graves’ voice and the feeling of Scamander’s tongue on her breasts.  He’s mouthing further down her body, pressing his lips to the underside of her breast and placing kisses on her ribs, on her stomach, down, down, down until he reaches the crease of her thigh.

His fingers stroke over her legs, finding the soft skin of her inner thigh and coaxing her to relax back against Graves.  He takes his time, passing by her most sensitive area to massage down her thighs and calves until she gives in to it, the warmth of his fingers making her tingle.  Each touch lights up her skin, her muscles, her nerves, sinking deep into her until she feels as though she’s floating.  He eases the tension out of her body, kissing his way up her thighs and spreading her legs wider, opening her up.  She offers no resistance, giving herself over to him and losing herself in the sensations.  It’s easy, so easy to just let go, and she never wants it to stop.

The softness of Newt’s tongue on her slit makes her hips buck, body moving automatically to meet the deep pleasure.  Newt’s hands tighten on her and Graves’ arm slips lower on her abdomen, locking her in place as Graves chuckles in her ear.

“Let him taste you, sweet girl.”

Tina wants nothing else.

Newt slowly works the tip of his tongue over her folds, exploring her eagerly but without any great hurry.  As wet as she is she can feel more slickness dripping from her, caught in arousal and already feeling on the edge of release despite the relative lightness of Newt’s tongue on her.  He makes his way up to her clit, circling it slowly until a shudder runs through Tina’s body and he pulls back, waiting for her body to calm itself.  Her pussy throbs and pulses and she doesn’t want to wait but she must; she’s at their mercy for her pleasure.  

Eventually her breathing begins to even out again, the heat in her body subsiding slightly, and Newt presses his lips to her once again.  He takes her clit between his lips, teasing.  It makes Tina whine and she can feel him smile against her.

He works his tongue over her again, spreading her open and Tina feels wet, hot, softness at her entrance, pressing against her just right.  It makes her sigh and moan as everything else fades, her world narrowing down to Newt’s tongue on her and Graves’ arms around her.  The heat inside her feels liquid, coursing through her as Newt sucks her clit into his mouth, her mind going blank with white hot pleasure at each flick of his tongue.

It builds inside her, rising until it threatens to consume her if she doesn’t get release, until she can’t distinguish the words Graves murmurs to her and her whole body is pulsing with need.

With one final burst of suction on her clit, with Graves’ kisses all over her hot skin, Tina falls over the edge.  

It crashes through her like a wave, washing away everything else and leaving her adrift but for Graves’ hands.  She gushes onto Newt’s tongue, wetness spilling from her and making Newt himself moan, though Tina is too gone to hear it.  She has no idea how long it lasts, surge after surge of pleasure rushing through.

It fades only gradually, the intensity tapering off and replaced by a glow settling deep in her bones, leaving her dizzy and giddy and exhausted as her awareness starts to return.

She falls back against Graves, body relaxed and heavy, breathing with him as she comes back to her senses.  When she finally opens her eyes she sees Newt looking at her in awe, lips and chin covered with her wetness.  She blushes and turns to hide in Graves’ shoulder once more, taking refuge in the soft darkness of his shirt and curling in against him.  He holds her, stroking her hair and praising her in ways which make her heart flutter.

_ “God _ you’re so beautiful when you come.  Such a pretty girl, so good.  That’s right, so good for me, letting your body have what it needs.  My perfect, pretty girl…”

Tina hums, feeling so small and delicate in Graves’ arms.  So taken care of.  Graves keeps her like that for long moments, the calm silence of the room settling.

When Tina looks up to Graves again she sees him looking at Newt with the most peculiar expression on his face.  Graves is still stroking her, but his eyes are focused on Newt - on Newt’s mouth, still glistening wet.  Tina feels arousal drag itself up through her once more and she’s too tired, too wrung out to do anything about it.  

But, she realizes slowly, that doesn’t mean she wouldn’t like to watch.

Tina slides herself out of the way, looking on with interest, and in a sudden surge of movement Graves reaches forward to grab Newt’s tie, pulling him in and pressing their lips together.

Newt makes a soft noise of surprise as Graves tastes Tina on his mouth, Graves’ tongue running over his lips to chase the wetness before licking into his mouth properly.  Graves tugs Newt around the side of the desk, making the angle less awkward, before taking Newt’s face in his hands and kissing him forcefully.

Newt recovers from the momentary shock, opening his mouth to reciprocate and bringing his own hand to the back of Graves’ head.  He throws himself into it with an equal energy, flicking his tongue over Graves’ and finding himself shocked at the bolt of arousal the man’s gasp sends through him.

Tina watches in fascination as the two men struggle for control of the kiss, bodies pressed together in a way she knows will be etched into her fantasies forever.  Newt catches Graves’ lower lip and a moan gets caught in Graves’ throat - Tina has never seen him this way before, so used to him being in charge, in control of every detail, and it makes her shiver.  She can see the lines of his body softening as Newt backs him against the desk, pinning Graves’ hips with his own, watching the way his face starts to go slack as his hands reach for the edge of his own desk for purchase.  Newt presses in against him, holding him by the back of the neck with one hand while the other strokes down his side, caressing him through the thin fabric of his shirt.

Tina sees a shiver run through Graves’ body, sees his eyes fall closed as his head tips back - and then Graves raises a hand to wrap around Newt’s throat.

Newt makes a small noise, his movements stuttering to a halt as he feels the pressure of Graves’ fingers, trying to continue but finding himself suddenly unable to come up with the strength to do so.

Graves is breathing heavily, panting with arousal and effort, but even as he’s pressed against the desk his free hand slides down Newt’s front, finding the front of his pants and stroking him.

Newt makes a high whimper, assuredness fading from his posture as he grips Graves’ shoulders, legs trembling when Graves continues to touch him.  

Graves draws him in and Newt goes, body softening against him with each passing moment, breath caught in his throat as Graves once again licks into his mouth.  Having Graves’ hand around his throat does something to him, makes it difficult to think, and as much as Newt tries to struggle against it he finds that he… might not mind.  He’d liked having Graves soft in his arms, feeling him give in the face of Newt’s touches, but this - Newt likes this too.

Graves turns them until Newt is the one pressed to the desk, the one gasping, and with a quick motion Graves undoes the front of Newt’s pants.  In a moment he has Newt up on the desk, sitting on the edge in front of Tina with his arms stretched behind him to hold himself up, his own breathing quickening as Graves’ fingers pull his cock free.

He pulls Newt’s pants down from his hips and fists his hand around his cock, already hard in his grip.  Newt’s hips stutter up even before Graves moves, searching for the release which has been building inside him since making Tina come.

Tina is transfixed as Graves squeezes and then releases him, rolling Newt’s balls in his hand. She doesn’t know if she’s ever been so turned on as she is right now.  Tina’s fingers hover above her clit, not wanting to get off again but needing some sort of stimulation as she watches.  She looks to Graves for permission, needing to touch herself so badly she’s almost whimpering with it.

“Please sir,” she begs.  “Please, may I - I need -”

Graves’ eyes leave Newt’s cock, flicking over to Tina and then down to where her hand trembles above her pussy.

“You want to touch yourself to the sight of Mr Scamander?”

Desperately, Tina nods.

“Go on, girl.  Watch me get him off while you touch your pussy.”

Tina’s fingers instantly find her clit, massaging gentle circles as she sighs in relief.  Graves turns as though to look back to Newt but he pauses, a momentary look of consideration crossing his face.

“Don’t stop until I come.”

Tina’s eyes widen and she lets out a little gasp, but she continues.  She doesn't know how long Graves will go on, she's so sensitive, God -

Graves turns his attention back to Newt, smirking down at him.

“I never would have thought,” he says quietly.  He twists his wrist around Newt’s cock, making him cry out with the feeling of it.

“Merlin, that - tha - ah,  _ ah,  _ oh God -”

Graves takes in the sight of Newt below him as though assessing him, looking for the best way to unravel the man laid out in his desk.  Newt shivers under his gaze, feeling perhaps some fraction of what Tina did, though he can’t imagine that it looks nearly as good on him as it did on her.  She’d been so taken away with it, he doesn’t think he could come close to that if he tried.

In one swift motion Graves kneels and Newt yelps as wet heat envelops the head of his cock.

He’d never imagined having Graves’ lips on him, never thought about what that would feel like, and he finds himself wholly unprepared.  It’s better than a hand, softer, Graves’ tongue gliding over him and sinking pleasure deep into him.

Graves pulls back and makes Newt wait a moment before he licks again, teasing with touches that melt Newt to his core.  His head falls back, arms shaking with the effort of holding himself up, and he can’t stand to be teased any longer - he wants Graves to get on with it, and he isn’t even sure what that means but he needs it.

“Please,” he chokes out.  “Please just -  _ oh God - _ God, Graves, don’t stop -  _ there -” _

Graves doesn’t reply, and Newt wouldn’t want him to.  His mouth is occupied with pressing a wet, open mouthed kiss to the head of Newt’s cock, and Newt’s hips jerk up on the table.  Graves growls but doesn’t force him to be still, and Newt can’t hold back his small thrusts.

Graves wraps his hand back around Newt’s shaft, the pressure perfect while he continues licking over the head, and it doesn’t take long.  Newt is so close, so very close.

His head rolls to the side and he glimpses Tina next to him, naked and so wet her inner thighs are glistening as she continues to rub her pussy, and that’s all he needs.

His orgasm crashes over him and Graves pulls off just in time, continuing to pump his fist over Newt’s cock as he comes and sends white stripes over the fabric of his shirt.

Graves works him through it and when it’s done Newt lets himself fall back against the desk, mind a hazy swirl of contentment.  He can’t believe what he just let Graves do, and he can’t believe he’s never done it before.  He opens his eyes to see Graves looking down at him, lust evident in his eyes, and even in the wake of his orgasm it makes Newt’s heart beat faster.

He’s distracted by a soft whimper from beside him, and he turns his head to see Tina still touching herself, looking to Graves with a plea in her eyes.

She’s so sensitive and it’s too much, even keeping her touches slow and light it makes her feel as though she’s burning up.  He smiles, watching her touch herself for long moments before addressing her.

“Do you want to stop?”

Tina bites her lip and nods, looking down, burning with more than arousal to see Graves watching her touch her pussy like this, fingers drenched in her wetness as she sits before him.

“Y-yes sir, please…”

“Silly girl,” he murmurs.  “You asked me for this, don’t you remember?”

She did, she knows she did.  But it’s so much, she wants a break, she wants to  _ rest. _

“You don’t know  _ what _ you want, do you, you empty headed little thing.  Foolish little girl, what would you do without me?”

Tina’s face is flaming to keep playing with herself while he talks to her, but she doesn’t dare stop.  “I don’t -”

“Quiet, little slut.  Your mouth isn’t for talking.  Now get on the floor and look pretty for me, do you think you can do that?”

Tina shuts her mouth instantly and nods, sliding herself to the edge of the desk.  She looks to Graves for some hint that she can take her hand from between her legs while she changes position, but he doesn’t give it, and she’s forced to awkwardly slip down from the desk to kneel in front of him.  She’s uncomfortably aware of Newt watching her every movement - he’s no longer touching her, but she can feel his presence all the same as he watches her play with herself on Graves’ command.

Graves takes out his cock in front of her, lazily stroking himself as he watches her.  He fists his hand in her hair to draw her closer, and once she’s within reach he taps his cock against her lips.

She opens her mouth to take him inside but he just hums in disapproval.

“Do you think I’d trust you with something like that?  Let me use you girl, I said just look pretty for me.”

He drags the head of his cock over her lips, smearing precome and making a mess of her while she looks up at him.  She closes her eyes and he doesn’t stop, smearing wetness over her cheek, the side of her face, until she’s sticky and coated in it.

She can hear his breathing quickening and realizes he’s pulled back to stroke himself, hand still tight in her hair and cock only inches in front of her face.  She can barely remember to breathe like this, let alone to keep her fingers moving, but she does it.

“That’s it, good girl,” he says.  And then, “Rub yourself faster.”

Tina whimpers and she does.

She moves her hand back and forth, movements quicker than before and causing the sensations within her to spike, wanting only to either come or stop but unable to do either.

He directs her like that, making her vary her touches and taking his time as he fists his cock, and she feels as though he’s touched the most intimate part of her to control her like this.

Eventually his voice grows strained and his commands stop, and she knows he must be close - she hopes he must be close, she can’t possibly go on like this, it has to be soon -

Graves tugs her head up and his come paints her cheeks, her lips, her breasts.  Hot stripes hit her skin and she moans as finally,  _ finally, _ her fingers stop their movements.

She doesn’t know if she wants to come immediately or never again, but Graves doesn’t give her that choice.  He kneels beside her and pulls her into his arms.  He lifts her to set her beside Newt on the desk once again, though he keeps her tight against him and secure, letting her curl up in his embrace as he places a kiss to her forehead.

He looks over the both of them, Tina snug in his arms and Newt propped up on his desk, and he shakes his head with something like fondness.

“God,” he says softly.  “What am I going to do with the two of you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at [ mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com ](http://mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com/)! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com ](http://mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
